Previously, many types of vacuum carafes and beverage containers have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to store and serve hot or cold liquid beverages to prevent heat transfer while affording convenient handling.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Patent NumberInventorIssue Date3,799,408PalmerMar. 26, 19744,625,884ZimmermannDec. 2, 19864,754,888Letsch et al.Jul. 5, 1988D307,229GrolmanApr. 17, 19905,653,362PatelAug. 5, 19975,918,761WessingerJul. 6, 19995,968,618MillerOct. 19, 19996,269,984MurakamiAug. 7, 20016,505,752Rolfes et al.Jan. 14, 2003
Palmer in U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,408 teaches an internally threaded mounting ring engaged to the threaded neck of a vacuum bottle. A sleeve is provided having a small diameter end for engagement with the bottle neck. The outer large diameter of the sleeve faces outwardly and a tapered stopper-type closure swings on an arm for engagement. The closure is manipulated at the handle to swing the stopper into and out of position closing the opening in the vacuum bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,884 issued to Zimmermann is for an insulated jug having a protective housing of synthetic material forming a spout. A recess is formed in the top to receive a lid that is threaded on its lower portion with insertion providing a seal. Pouring is accomplished through the relieved portion on the threaded part of the lid.
Letsch et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,888 discloses a thermos carafe with an inner container surrounded by a casing. The inner container and the casing are open on the top which is closed using a plug. The plug and/or the opening are shaped in such a manner that it is possible to fill and empty the inner container while the plug is left in the opening.
Patel in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,362 teaches a beverage server having a body with an internal reservoir to hold a beverage such as hot coffee. A lid is pivotally connected to the top of the body. The lid has a conical passage permitting a beverage to pass into the reservoir without removing the lid. A floatable ball is located in the passage for sealing when no liquid is entering the server. A pouring spout extends from the body and is in fluid communication with the reservoir when the beverage server is tilted and the lid pivots. A counter weight in the lid assists smooth motion functioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,618 disclosed by Miller is for a thermal coffee carafe having the shape similar to the appliance's factory supplied carafe so that the carafe may fit on the heat generation surface of the appliance in place of the factory supplied carafe.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,984 issued to Murakami is for a dispensing stopper for a bottle eliminating accumulated residue. The stopper includes a base mounted on the bottle mouth, a seal on the base and a movable gasket moving toward and away from the sealing surface on the bottle. A thin web of resilient material seals a fixed section and the gasket section.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patents issued to Wessinger U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,761, Rolfes et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,752 and Grolman in U.S. design Pat. D307,229.